The gardener
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Pertenecían a mundos distintos: él era un simple jardinero y ella la señorita. Pero aún así no pudieron evitarlo, no pudieron evitar enamorarse. Ahora, solo querían ser felices [Adv.: lemon] [En respuesta al reto 118 propuesto por Kagome Taishou Figueroa en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Después de tiempo sin tomar ningún reto al fin me lanzo de cabeza a la piscina! (?). Espero que os guste y que satisfaga todos los gustos de la retadora en cuestión.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**The gardener**

Oyó un ruido fuera y a los perros ladrar. Gruñó, revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama. Abrió un ojo para mirar la pantalla iluminada del despertador: las cuatro de la mañana.

Bufó, saliendo de la cama y preguntándose quién narices andaría a esas horas por el jardín de la mansión. ¿Sería un ladrón? No lo creía. Las medidas de seguridad en esa casa eran demenciales, era una auténtica fortaleza prácticamente imposible de flanquear. Aunque, por si acaso, agarró un bate de béisbol que siempre tenía a un lado de la mesilla, contra la pared.

Empuñando el arma de madera, salió de su humilde casita y anduvo descalzo por los adoquines de la piscina hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban las casetas de los perros. Vio que estos ya no ladraban y estaban quietos, meneando la cola y con la lengua fuera, permitiendo que una silueta extraña los acariciara. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido, y levantó el bate por encima de su cabeza, amenazante—. ¿Quién eres?—La silueta se giró y abrió los ojos como platos. Se echó para atrás por causa de la impresión, cayendo al suelo. Fue entonces cuando los rayos de la luna iluminaron el rostro del desconocido: un rostro femenino.

Parpadeó. ¿Una chica? ¿Qué hacía una chica allí a esas horas?—. ¿Quién eres tú?—La voz de la desconocida sonó, a sus oídos, algo prepotente y altanera. Frunció el ceño.

—Yo pregunté primero. Además, estás invadiendo una propiedad ajena, niña—dijo, cruzándose de brazos. La chica resopló, incorporándose y sacudiéndose lo que parecía ser un carísimo vestido de marca, a juzgar por la hechura de la prenda.

—Eso mismo digo yo. ¿Qué haces tú deambulando por el jardín de _mi_ casa?—El chico acentuó su ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?—La chica rodó los ojos, para acto seguido poner los brazos en jarras y elevar el mentón.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi. —Silencio. El chico pestañeó, palideciendo al instante. Bajó el bate y miró con miedo para la muchacha. ¡Era la hija de los dueños de la mansión! ¡Estúpido! Había oído que todo el servicio estaba emocionado porque decían que la _señorita_ regresaba esos días del internado, para las vacaciones de verano, porque el año próximo comenzaría la universidad.

—Yo… —tensó la mandíbula. Le costaba disculparse con esa niña rica, pero no le quedaba opción si no quería perder su empleo—. Lo siento mucho, señorita. —Hizo una torpe reverencia—. No sabía que usted… —Ella lo miró, confusa por su cambio de actitud.

—Tú…

—Me llamo InuYasha Taisho—dijo él, adivinando lo que iba a preguntarle ella—. Soy el encargado del jardín.

—Oh, eres el nuevo jardinero que contrataron mis padres. —Kagome sonrió, ahora amable—. Perdona si te he asustado. —InuYasha negó, algo sonrojado no solo por la situación, sino también porque esa sonrisa le había parecido… _preciosa_—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Por favor, no les digas a mis padres nada de esto. —Él tragó saliva y asintió—. Encantada de conocerte, InuYasha. —La vio irse y, en cuanto la chica desapareció por la puerta de la piscina (la única que permanecía abierta de noche, por si algún criado tenía que quedarse más tiempo que tuviera un lugar por el que salir) se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

El primer encuentro con la hija de los amos no había ido muy bien. Pero no podía negar que esa niña tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Meneó la cabeza y regresó a su casita, al lado de la piscina. Aún le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de tener que levantarse para la jornada laboral. Y no pensaba desperdiciarlas.

* * *

Kagome bostezó cuando la claridad y el sol que entraban por la ventana le dieron de lleno en la cara, despertándola. Alguien había corrido las cortinas y ya sabía quién era ese alguien—. Kaede, por favor, un ratito más. —Se arrebujó entre las suaves sábanas de lino, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Señorita, ya son horas. Sus padres han preguntado varias veces por usted. Ayer se fue tan de repente que quedaron preocupados. —Kagome abrió un ojo, mirando a la vieja cocinera, otrora su niñera a tiempo completo.

—Deberían—dijo la azabache, sentándose en la cama y estirándose. Kaede torció la boca en un gesto de desaprobación.

—Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para usted.

—Sí, claro. Díselo a alguien que se lo crea. —Kagome bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose al gran ventanal que presidía su cuarto, el cual era enorme, por cierto: constaba de una gran cama, un escritorio de madera, una mesa en la que estaba el portátil de Kagome, un diván, un sillón con reposapiés al lado de la ventana, el sitio favorito de la chica para leer; también tenía un cuarto de baño y una serie de estanterías repletas de libros adornaban las paredes de la habitación. Eso sí, había peluches por doquier, Kagome aún conservaba casi todas sus muñecas y las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave verde claro.

—Señorita…

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Diles que enseguida bajo. —Se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y regresó a la habitación para vestirse. Sus padres no aprobaban que anduviese por casa en pijama o de tirada. No. Tenía que andar siempre de punta en blanco.

_Recuerda, Kagome: nunca sabes quién puede aparecer de visita improvisada, así que debes estar en todo momento presentable._

Bufó ante ese recuerdo y escogió unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros claros de Chloé, y una blusa a rayas azules de Ralph Lauren. Se peinó el cabello lo mejor que pudo debido a los indomables rizos que se le formaban en el mismo y bajó al comedor, donde su madre consultaba la agenda para ese día y su padre leía el periódico—. Buenos días, hija.

—¡Buenos días, papá! ¡Buenos días, mamá!—Los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se sentó en su silla habitual. Al instante una de las doncellas le sirvió café. Kagome se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, diciéndose que en cuanto pudiera iría a prepararse un buen cola cao para que le quedase el rostro bien manchado de chocolate. Adoraba el cola cao. Le importaba una mierda si era una bebida infantil.

—Kagome, cariño. Tenemos cita en la peluquería dentro de una hora, así que date prisa en desayunar. Tenemos que arreglarte, recuerda que esta tarde es la fiesta de té en casa de los Rakuzan, y por la noche la cena con los Hōjō. —Kagome casi se atraganta con su café.

—¿Qué has dicho, mamá?—No se perdió la mirada que sus padres se lanzaron entre sí. Su padre suspiró, dobló el periódico dejándolo sobre la mesa y la miró seriamente.

—Kagome, sé que quizás anoche no fue la mejor forma de decírtelo pero…

—¡No, no, y no! ¡Ya os dije que no pienso hacerlo!

—Kagome, cielo. Es lo mejor para todos. Conoces tanto a Akitoki-kun como a Akira-kun desde siempre. Os criasteis los tres juntos y…

—También me crié con Bankotsu y sus hermanos, y con Sango ¿por qué no me comprometes con ella, madre?

—¡Kagome!—exclamó su progenitora, escandalizada.

—Hija, no te estamos pidiendo que sea algo inmediato. ¿Podrías, al menos, sopesar los pros y los contras? Por favor. —Kagome suspiró. ¿Por qué sus padres eran siempre tan… Negó con la cabeza.

—No, papá. No voy a casarme. No _quiero_ casarme. ¡Ni siquiera tengo los 18 y aún no he empezado la universidad! Quiero enamorarme, salir con mis amigos, conocer gente nueva, viajar…

—Te entendemos, Kagome pero Akitoki-kun vino a pedirnos tu mano, está muy enamorado de ti, hija. Piensa en el daño que le harías.

—_Y en los millones que perderíais_. —Pensó ella. Sí, Akitoki y su primo llevaban enamorados de ella desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero Kagome nunca les había dado pie a tener algo romántico con alguno de ellos. Nunca. Jamás. No eran ni de lejos su prototipo de hombre ideal—. No voy a hacerlo y es mi última palabra. Y no podéis obligarme. —Se levantó con un ademán brusco de la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba, a esconderse en su cuarto. No bajaría hasta que fuera la hora de comer. Estaba de vacaciones y estaban en su perfecto derecho.

Entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer contra esta, aguantándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos chocolates. Se las tragó y caminó hasta una de las estanterías, cogiendo un libro para posteriormente acomodarse sobre el sillón junto a la ventana. Miró para fuera, para el cielo despejado y soleado que hacía ese día. Tal vez se diera un chapuzón en la piscina después de comer. Desvió su mirar al jardín y abrió los ojos al ver al chico de la otra noche manipulando un cortacésped, cortando la verde hierba.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de que iba sin parte de arriba, tan solo con unos pantalones de lo que parecía ser un chándal viejo y desgastado, así como unas chanclas cangrejeras. Debía de hacer un calor infernal en el exterior para que fuera con esas pintas.

Desvió la vista, azorada. Más tarde iría a darle las gracias por no haberse chivado a sus padres de la hora tan intempestiva a la que había llegado la noche anterior. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, esperando que sus problemas se esfumaran, al menos por unas horas.

* * *

InuYasha metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de la manguera, dejando que el agua fresca empapara su cabello y su nuca. Suspiró, aliviado de poder mitigar el calor de ese día de verano. Cerró el grifo y se sacudió el pelo, al tiempo que cogía una toalla para restregar los oscuros mechones, secándolos.

Fue hacia su la casa de la piscina para ponerse una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Luego salió en dirección a la casa, a ver si Kaede ya tenía lista la comida. Las tripas le rugían, tenía un hambre voraz.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y vio a una joven de cabello oscuro, largo y salpicado de graciosos rizos, revolviendo algo en una cazuela—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y Kaede?—La chica se giró y el color se le fue de la cara.

—Señorita… —Kagome sonrió.

—Hola. InuYasha ¿verdad?—Él asintió—. Gracias por no delatarme a mis padres. —InuYasha parpadeó, mientras la veía girarse de nuevo, hacia la cazuela.

—Señorita, no quisiera sonar grosero pero… —Kagome frunció el ceño, volviéndose a mirarlo.

—Si vas a decirme que este es el trabajo de Kaede y que no debería dedicarme a estos menesteres, ahórrate el discurso. Me lo sé de memoria. —InuYasha arrugó la frente ante su tono agresivo.

—Iba a preguntarle que donde está Kaede. Nada más.

—Oh. —Kagome se sonrojó, comenzando a jugar con la cuchara de palo que tenía en la mano—. Se sentía un poco mal con este calor y la mandé a descansar. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme la comida. Tú venías a comer también, supongo. —InuYasha asintió. Kagome le sonrió y le señaló una de las banquetas.

—Siéntate. Enseguida estará la comida. —InuYasha obedeció, algo incómodo por la situación.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Mamá fue a atender una de sus muchas citas sociales y papá trabajando, me imagino. Ni lo sé ni me importa. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras le ponía un plato de albóndigas con patatas fritas delante. InuYasha observó cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha. Se notaba que era de clase social elevada—. Vamos ¿a qué esperas? Pruébalo. —Kagome se sentó enfrente con otro plato para ella, mirándolo expectante, esperando por su veredicto. InuYasha pinchó una de las albóndigas y se la metió entera en la boca. Un sabor exquisito le explotó en el paladar, dejándolo asombrado. Tragó lentamente, saboreando la tierna carne.

—No está mal. —Kagome amplió la sonrisa y procedió ella misma a comer. El tiempo entre ellos transcurrió en un agradable silencio. Ninguno sabía cómo empezar una conversación con un completo desconocido.

—Oye, eh… InuYasha, tengo entendido que mis padres te contrataron esta primavera. —InuYasha asintió sin parar de devorar su plato.

—Así es.

—Y, esto… ¿por qué alguien tan joven como tú trabaja de jardinero? No me malentiendas, es solo que… tienes pinta de estudiante. —InuYasha dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y bebió un sorbo de agua antes de contestar.

—Estudio arquitectura, sí, quiero especializarme en paisajismo, así que esto está bien para mí.

—Ah, ya entiendo. A mí me gustaría estudiar arte y diseño, pero mi padre quiere que me meta en Administración y Dirección de Empresas, para que me haga cargo de la empresa familiar. Yo no quiero. —InuYasha pestañeó. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto?

—Señorita…

—Kagome.

—¿Eh?

—Que me llames Kagome, no señorita. No me gusta.

—Pe-pero señorita…

—¡Kagome!

—Yo no… señorita… sus padres…

—Ka-go-me. —InuYasha bajó la cabeza, resignado. No podía contrariar a la hija de sus jefes.

—Kagome. —Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Así me gusta. Oye ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora por la tarde?—InuYasha la ayudó a recoger los platos que habían usado.

—Tengo que ocuparme del invernadero de su madre. —Kagome resopló.

—No sé para qué quiso construir el invernadero si ella no iba a ocuparse de él. ¿Puedo acompañarte?—InuYasha la miró, horrorizado por la sugerencia.

—Seño- Kagome, sus padres me matarían si le permito hacer eso.

—No tienen por qué enterarse, y yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! Además, quiero conocerte mejor. Eres el único chico de más o menos mi edad que trabaja en esta casa. —InuYasha hundió los hombros, cediendo a su súplica.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo acompañarme. Prométame que no intentará ayudarme. —Kagome hizo una mueca pero finalmente cabeceó, conforme. InuYasha terminó de lavar lo que habían manchado y salió al jardín. Kagome lo siguió, observando con curiosidad el largo cabello negro como ala de cuervo, la musculosa espalda y la brillante piel bronceada perlada de sudor.

Se mordió el labio inferior, desviando sus ojos un poco más abajo, a ese bien formado trasero y a las piernas firmes, delgadas. Debía admitir que aquel chico estaba como un tren. Sonrió maliciosamente: Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se morirían de envidia.

Pasó el resto de la tarde viendo trabajar a InuYasha. Se maravilló de que esas manos grandes pudieran tratar con tanta delicadeza las flores y plantas que habitaban el invernadero.

Su corazón latió repentinamente fuerte cuando lo vio sonreír al inclinarse sobre unas rosas. Su sonrisa era hermosa.

* * *

—Oye, Kagome, he oído que Akitoki-kun ha venido a pedir tu mano. —Kagome resopló, golpeando con la raqueta la pelota que iba hacia ella.

—Te habrás enterado, entonces, de que me he negado en redondo, Eri.

—¡Vamos, Kagome! El chico lleva persiguiéndote desde que tenemos uso de razón.

—Y yo siempre le he dejado bien clarito que solo éramos amigos, Yuka. —Kagome se dio golpecitos con la raqueta sobre la rodilla, impaciente. Estaba teniendo un entretenido partido de tenis con sus amigas, en la pista que había detrás de su casa. Estaba molesta y enfadada porque su rutina de acompañar a InuYasha mientras trabajaba en el invernadero se había roto esa tarde.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la molestaba tanto. Solo que las horas se le hacían más llevaderas estando a su lado—. Kagome-chan, yo creo que has tomado la decisión correcta. Aún somos muy jóvenes.

—¡Gracias! Alguien que me entiende. —Yuka y Eri se miraron, con las cejas alzadas.

—Venga, Kagome, no me digas que no te gustaría ser dueña de todo lo que juntar los apellidos Higurashi y Hōjō conlleva.

—Eso estará bien para vosotras, pero no para mí. ¡Dejadme en paz! Ya parecéis mis padres. —Se dirigió al banco a coger una botella de agua bien fría de la nevera portátil que habían cargado hasta allí. Involuntariamente sus ojos se desviaron a la entrada del invernadero, por cuya puerta salía ahora mismo InuYasha, cargando con una maceta de las grandes, vacía.

—¡Pero qué es eso!

—¡Kagome, tramposa! ¡Nos tenías escondida a esa bomba sexual!—Kagome se avergonzó enseguida al oír los comentarios de sus amigas—. ¿Quién es?

—El nuevo jardinero—contestó, en tono indiferente, haciendo como que no le importaba—. ¿Vamos dentro? Seguramente Kaede ya nos habrá preparado la merienda. —Las demás concordaron. Empezaban a tener hambre. Kagome le echó un último vistazo a InuYasha por el rabilo del ojo para luego recoger las pelotas y la nevera y encaminarse hacia la mansión.

Una vez allí subieron todas a su cuarto, a cambiarse de ropa. Kagome se puso un vestido blanco de Tommy Hilfiger que tenía un cinturón de tela azul marino el cual se ataba a un costado. Se calzó unas sandalias de cuña de la misma marca que el vestido. Probablemente después irían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o de compras.

Bajaron, viendo ya la mesa preparada, con chocolate y dulces varios. Se acomodaron cada una en una silla vacía y comenzaron a degustar las delicias que Kaede había preparado. Charlaron sobre diversas trivialidades, poniéndose al día de los chismes, como que Ayame Mabuchi al fin se había comprometido con Kōga Takayama—. Por cierto, Kagome ¿Kōga no estaba enamorado de ti también? Si es que los traes a todos de calle, chica. —Kagome resopló.

—Kōga-kun no era más que un pesado. Me alegro de que al fin entendiera el mensaje. Además, Ayame-chan no se lo merecía, ellos dos estaban comprometidos prácticamente desde niños.

—En eso tienes razón. Me alegro por Ayame. Oh, vaya, se ha acabado el chocolate. Avisaré a Kaede.

—No te preocupes, Yuka. Ya voy yo. No la hagas venir hasta aquí. —Kagome dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó, encaminándose a la cocina.

—… ¡Muchacho testarudo! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no las muevas tú solo! ¡Pide ayuda a quién sea!

—¡Ya, cállate, vieja! ¡No estoy para tus sermo- ¡AY!

—Chiquillo insolente. —Intrigada por los gritos, Kagome ingresó en la cocina, haciendo respingar a las dos personas que allí había—. ¡Por los dioses, señorita! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Necesita algo?—Kagome vio como su antigua niñera portaba en sus manos un botiquín. Luego se fijó en la otra persona: era InuYasha; tenía el brazo estirado sobre unos paños en la mesa de la cocina. Varios cortes algo profundos se apreciaban sobre la bronceada piel.

—¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!—Horrorizada, se acercó a él y le palpó el brazo, preocupada. InuYasha hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó.

—No se preocupe, señorita. No es nada. —Kagome lo miró, ceñuda.

—Te he dicho que me llames Kagome, InuYasha. Kaede, trae agua o muy caliente o muy fría. Y pásame unas gasas y el betadine.

—Señorita, yo puedo ocuparme de este cabezota. Usted tiene visita…

—Oh, cierto ¿podrías llevarle más chocolate a las chicas? Yo me haré cargo de InuYasha. —Ambos parpadearon al oírla.

—Señorita, no es necesario. Y su vestido… ¡podría ensuciarse!—Kagome bufó.

—Tengo más. ¡Será por vestidos! Yo lo curo. Ve, Kaede. —No muy convencida, la anciana puso una jarra llena de humeante chocolate en una pequeña bandeja y se dirigió al comedor, no sin antes poner un cazo con agua casi hirviendo al lado de Kagome. Luego abandonó la cocina, dejándolos a solas.

—No hace falta, de ver-

—Claro que sí. —Empezó por empapar uno de los paños en agua para luego pasarlo por todo el brazo masculino, limpiando los cortes—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—InuYasha desvió la vista, con las mejillas rojas, al percibir la sincera preocupación en esos orbes chocolates.

—Solo que una de las macetas de cristal de su madre se me resbaló cuando la trasladaba de una parte del invernadero a otra, rompiéndose al ir a dar contra el suelo. Le prometo que la pagaré. —Kagome hizo un gesto desaprobatorio con los labios.

—De ninguna manera. No ha sido culpa tuya, fue un accidente. Yo hablaré con mamá. A ella no le costará nada reemplazar esa maceta. Más importante aún, tienes que ir a un hospital o a una clínica que tenga urgencias, a que te cosan.

—No puedo. —Kagome entrecerró los ojos, amenazadora.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—No puedo permitírmelo. —Kagome parpadeó.

—¿No puedes…

—La seguridad social apenas cubre una gripe común y corriente. No puedo pagar un tratamiento tan caro como este. —Kagome abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Pe-pero tu sueldo…

—Lo ahorro para poder pagarme la matrícula de la universidad, el material para clase y demás. —Kagome se lo quedó mirando, asombrada. InuYasha enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—N-no. —Roja a causa de la vergüenza, siguió limpiando las heridas, aplicando posteriormente betadine para desinfectarlas. En cuánto terminó guardó todo en el botiquín, quedándose mirando la tapa, pensativa. No podía dejarlo así. Se levantó de un salto—. Ven conmigo—dijo, resuelta. InuYasha la miró.

—¿Adónde?

—Tú ven. —Algo extrañado, InuYasha obedeció. vio como ella se dirigía escaleras arriba, pidiéndole que lo esperara unos minutos. Cuando volvió a bajar, llevaba un pequeño bolso de Marc Jakobs cruzado sobre el pecho. Lo agarró de la mano buena y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Las bronceadas mejillas se cubrieron de un leve rosado.

—¿Señorita?—dijo InuYasha, cuando vio que se dirigían a uno de los coches. El chófer ya estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Sin darle explicaciones, lo obligó a entrar en el vehículo, para luego sentarse ella a su lado.

—Al hospital más cercano, por favor. —El chófer asintió y arrancó. InuYasha apretó los dientes.

—Ya le he dicho que…

—No tendrás que hacerte cargo de anda. Yo correré con todos los gastos. —Le sonrió de una manera tan cálida que InuYasha no pudo negarse. Aquella chiquilla lo confundía desde el primer día en que la conoció.

Él pensaba que la _señorita_ iba a ser la típica esnob, una niña rica mimada, como la mayoría de las hijas de padres multimillonarios. No obstante, no podría estar más feliz de haberse equivocado. Kagome Higurashi no solo era hermosa, sino que además era amable, simpática, lo había tratado como uno más de la casa en cuanto lo vio, al contrario de sus progenitores, quienes prodigaban un trato más frío al servicio.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla el resto del viaje. Sabía que había empezado a sentir cosas por ella, tonto no era, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones ni mucho menos pedirle salir para conocerse mejor, ni insinuársele como con otras chicas. Ella no era para él, pertenecía a un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo. No podía darse el lujo de dejar que esos sentimientos hacia la única hija de los Higurashi crecieran. Solo le traerían problemas.

* * *

—Kagome, cariño, tenemos que ir a por un vestido para la fiesta. —Kagome levantó la vista de su libro a su madre.

—¿Qué fiesta?—La mujer rodó los ojos.

—Qué cabeza la tuya, Kagome. La celebración del aniversario de la empresa que tu bisabuelo fundó. Será en una semana, aquí, en casa. ¿Lo habías olvidado?—Kagome enrojeció.

—No, madre, claro que no.

—Bien. Entonces iremos esta misma tarde a mirar uno. Echa un vistazo al catálogo de la temporada y me cuentas. Aunque te sugiero uno de Valentino. Ese hombre tiene un don para los vestidos de gala. —Kagome tomó el tocho que su madre le tendía y asintió. Odiaba las fiestas de ese tipo, pero siendo la propia fiesta de la empresa de su padre no podía negarse a asistir. La señora Higurashi abandonó la salita, dejando a su hija sola. Catálogo en mano, Kagome abandonó también la estancia minutos después, dirigiéndose al jardín, en busca de InuYasha.

Encontró a chico afanado en podar unos árboles, subido a una enorme escalera—. ¿Ya está curado tu brazo?—InuYasha bajó la vista, encontrándose con esa niña azabache que últimamente hacía estragos en su mundo, sonriéndole alegremente.

—El médico dijo que podía realizar mis tareas habituales siempre y cuando no me doliera demasiado. —Kagome asintió y se acomodó en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y el catálogo sobre sus rodillas. Suspiró. InuYasha, sintiendo curiosidad porque no mostrase su parloteo habitual, volvió a mirarla—. ¿Le ocurre algo?—Kagome negó.

—Nada. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero eso no impide que las odie. —InuYasha frunció el ceño, no entendiendo nada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A las fiestas. Las odio. Solo son un pretexto para que los ricos muestren sus galones. —Puso voz chillona y aguda—. "Mirad mi nuevo prometido", "Mi marido ha sido nominado el tercer hombre más rico del mundo", "Mi hija va a casarse con un diplomático francés", "Mi primogénito ya tiene el doctorado en ser gilipollas". —El pelinegro rio ante su último comentario. Kagome se sintió mejor al oír la ronca y varonil risa.

—La verdad es que no le pega mucho. —Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas?—Sin dejar de podar ramas, InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayudarla? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Ayúdame a escoger un vestido para la fiesta. —InuYasha suspiró.

—No sé nada de moda, señorita.

—Kagome ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?—soltó ella, en tono irritado. InuYasha ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa—. Por favor. —No pudo decirle que no. Bajó de la escalera y se sentó a su lado, quitándose los gruesos guantes de trabajo—. Veamos… huy, mira, este es de Guerlain, lo llevó no sé qué princesa europea hace poco. —El vestido era bonito, azul, largo y de una sola tira. Negó—. Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho. Oh ¿qué tal este? Es de Brancucci, pero no me va mucho el estilo romano. A ver qué más hay… Desigual, Caramelo, Carolina Herrera, Armani, Adolfo Domínguez, Burberry… —A InuYasha empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no se hace su propio vestido y ya?—Kagome dejó caer el catálogo y se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta. ¡No se le había ocurrido!

—¡Eres un genio, InuYasha!—Lo abrazó sorpresivamente por el cuello, besándole la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. InuYasha se ruborizó como nunca antes en su vida. Cuando Kagome se separó de él, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba igualmente roja—. L-lo siento.

—N-no. —La chica le sonrió una vez más para acto seguido levantarse.

—Me has dado una idea estupenda. Y sé justamente a quién tengo que llamar. —Se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se fue dando saltitos de vuelta a la mansión. InuYasha llevó una mano a su recién besada mejilla. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Kagome sobre su piel. Una tonta sonrisa adornó su rostro y se levantó. De pronto, el día parecía más soleado que nunca.

* * *

—Sabes que tu madre se cabreará ¿verdad?—Kagome sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Lo sé, Sango-chan. Sospecho que ya sabe que mi repentina jaqueca fue para no ir a comprar el dichoso vestido. Pero alguien me dio una idea genial. Por eso estás aquí. —La aludida, una alta castaña muy hermosa, se levantó y admiró su obra terminada.

—Vale, listo. ¿Seguro que no te importa que te use de conejillo de indias para mi proyecto final?—Kagome negó.

—Claro que no, Sango-chan. Bueno ¿puedo verme ya?

—Mmm… sí. Solo que creo que le pillaré la falda en la cintura. Así se verá más sofisticado. —Sango se incorporó y se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que su amiga se posase frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación.

—¡Te has lucido, Sango-chan! ¡Me encanta!—La castaña se sonrojó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta? ¡Menos mal! Bueno, ahora sácalo. Lo tendré listo para esta noche, así que ven a buscarlo a última hora de la tarde, a eso de las siete u ocho. —Kagome asintió, tocando la suave tela de la falda del vestido, maravillada.

—Te admiro, Sango-chan. —Su amiga alzó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Por hacer lo que te gusta. No te importó lo que los demás dijeran de ti, además de que tu padre sí supo apoyarte. Ojalá los míos hicieran el esfuerzo. —Sango abrazó a Kagome, intentando consolarla.

—Tus padres te quieren, Kagome-chan. Es solo que…

—Que están tan metidos en su mundo que no ven más allá de sus narices. Lo sé. —Sango no dijo nada. La ayudó a desvestirse y guardó con sumo cuidado su obra textil.

—Lo dicho. Vente hoy por la tarde. —Kagome le sonrió una última vez, agradecida.

Esperaba que el vestido gustase a cierto pelinegro tanto como a ella.

* * *

—¡Kagome! ¡Me encanta el vestido!

—¿De qué diseñador es?

—¿Te lo han hecho a medida?—Sonrió de forma misteriosa y se retiró del corrillo de curiosas y ricas herederas, a junto de sus amigas.

—Te has lucido, chica. ¿Trabajo de Sango?

—Sip. Me lo ha hecho como favor especial.

—Tendré que pedirle que me haga uno para el próximo _brunch_. —Yuka y Eri rieron mientras que Kagome daba un trago a su vaso de refresco.

—¡Kagome!—Casi se atraganta al oír esa voz. Vio a su madre mirándola, con su penetrante mirada clavada en ella. Maldijo internamente, sonriendo de manera forzada al recién llegado.

—Hōjō-kun…

—Llámame por mi nombre, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Así me confundes con mi primo. —Kagome se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba—. Sé que quizás no es el momento más adecuado pero… no has respondido a mi proposición. —Kagome parpadeó.

—¿Proposición?

—De matrimonio.

—Oh. —Kagome se alisó la falda del vestido—. No tengo planes de casarme por el momento. —Aquella respuesta pareció sorprender a Akitoki.

—Pero… casi tienes los 18. Todas tus amigas… y tus padres están de acuerdo.

—Mis padres no son yo. Y mi respuesta es no, no pienso casarme, al menos no ahora.

—Kagome…

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Es un buen trato. —Kagome lo taladró con la mirada.

—Ese es el problema. El matrimonio no es un trato, es más bien un acuerdo bilateral, cuyo pilar principal es el amor. Y yo no te quiero. Te considero un buen amigo, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. —El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Eso ya lo sé, Kagome. Pero planeaba que te enamoraras de mí en cuanto nos casáramos. —Kagome rodó los ojos. Bastardo engreído.

—Mi contestación sigue siendo no. Que lo pases bien. —Dejó a Akitoki allí plantado y se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales que daban al jardín.

—Cielo… —El toque en su brazo la asustó.

—Mamá, me has asustado. —La mujer le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Perdona. Oye ¿de qué habéis hablado Akitoki-kun y tú?

—Le he reiterado mi negación. —Su madre abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

—¡Kagome, no puedes!

—¡Sí puedo! ¡Y no sois quién para obligarme a hacer lo contrario!

—Hija… —Kagome negó.

—No, madre. Yo quiero enamorarme, cometer errores, que tal vez me rompan el corazón para aprender… No quiero un matrimonio concertado basado en un acuerdo económico que solo os beneficiaría a vosotros. —La señora Higurashi tragó saliva al ver la expresión fiera en el rostro de la muchacha. Kagome se desasió del agarre de su progenitora y se perdió en la penumbra de los árboles.

Sin apenas darse cuenta sus pies, enfundados en unos Manolo Blanik dorados de tacón de aguja, la llevaron a la piscina. Vio que la luz asomaba por una de las ventanas de la casita que allí había. Su humor mejoró notablemente. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con los nudillos, nerviosa. Se apresuró a comprobar en el reflejo del pomo que tuviera bien el maquillaje.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de la pequeña vivienda se abrió, revelando a un InuYasha despeinado y tan solo vestido con unos pantalones cortos viejos y desgastados. Los ojos dorados del chico pestañearon, no dando crédito a lo que veía—. ¿Señorita?

—Kagome. —Silencio—. ¿Puedo pasar?—InuYasha titubeó, pero finalmente la dejó entrar, cerrando inmediatamente tras ella—. Siento haberme presentado así. —Él negó—. ¿Puedo?—preguntó, señalando el sofá. InuYasha asintió.

—Técnicamente, es suyo. —Kagome rio.

—Cierto. —Se descalzó, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo al verse libre de los molestos tacones.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha permanecía de pie, observándola, preguntándose qué haría la señorita a esas horas en la casa de la piscina. No es que no le alegrara la visita, es solo que… —. ¿Qué ha pasado con la fiesta?—Kagome hizo una mueca, masajeándose el talón del pie derecho.

—Un rollazo. —InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Tan mala es?—Se sentó en un pequeño sillón. Kagome suspiró.

—Me han pedido matrimonio. —El corazón de InuYasha dejó de latir en ese preciso momento.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Fue presa de los celos, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Quién osaba proponerse a Kagome?

—Sí, esa debería ser la reacción normal, pero todo el mundo se lleva las manos a la cabeza cuando se enteran de que lo he rechazado. Como si casarse y parir niños fuera una norma no escrita de los ricos. Al menos aquí, en Japón. Estoy convencida de que en otras partes del mundo las ricas herederas van a la universidad, se sacan un máster y un doctorado, viajan, se emborrachan… No estoy diciendo que padecer un coma etílico esté bien pero… sería estupendo que me dieran la oportunidad de elegir si quiero provocarme uno o no. —InuYasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es usted muy rara. —Kagome alzó las cejas y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—¿Lo soy? Bueno, me alegra oírlo. Nunca me gustó ser del montón. —Eso no hacía falta que lo jurara. Se le veía a leguas—. Siento haberte despertado.

—No estaba dormido, no se preocupe.

—¿No? ¿Y qué hacías despierto a estas horas?

—Estudiar. Tengo un examen en septiembre. Es la única asignatura que me queda de primero.

—Oh, vaya, pero aún falta mucho para septiembre.

—No crea. En cuánto me dé cuenta ya es el día del examen. Y no puedo permitirme repetir una asignatura, no… —Calló y bajó la vista, avergonzado. Kagome se sintió mal de repente, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¿No has pensado en solicitar una beca?

—Claro que sí pero… los exámenes para esas cosas son muy difíciles, y ya solicité varias al Ministerio de Educación y me las denegaron todas, al parecer no cumplo los requisitos. —Los puños apretados le indicaron a Kagome la rabia que sentía por todo ello—. Discúlpeme, no sé por qué la aburro con mis historias.

—¡No, no! ¡No me aburres! Yo… yo quiero saber más de ti, InuYasha—susurró, con las mejillas rojas. InuYasha también se sonrojó.

Una suave música les llegó a través de las ventanas semiabiertas de la pequeña salita. Era lenta, a base de violines. Kagome cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que InuYasha la observaba, como embelesado, con esos orbes dorados que la atrapaban. Se puso en pie y le sonrió. InuYasha enrojeció de nuevo al verse descubierto—. Yo…

—¿Te gustaría bailar?—La miró, desconcertado.

—Pero señorita, no estoy… —Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Solo estamos tú y yo. —InuYasha se puso nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y se las limpió en la vasta tela de su pantalón. Solos ella y él… —. Por favor. —Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué no? Sería la primera y última vez que haría algo como eso. Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad: él seguiría siendo el jardinero y ella la rica heredera de los Higurashi.

Puso un brazo doblado tras su espalda y se inclinó en su dirección, con la mano extendida—. ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Higurashi?—Kagome sonrió suavemente y tomó su mano, correspondiendo a su vez la reverencia.

—Será un placer, señor Taisho. —Se pegó al cuerpo del chico, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro ancho; InuYasha la cogió de la cintura y apretó con suavidad su otra mano. Empezaron a moverse despacio, al ritmo de la música que entraba por las ventanas.

Kagome le sonrió, tímida, y él le devolvió el mismo gesto. Ambos estaban disfrutando del momento. Kagome podía sentir toda la fuerza y seguridad que las manos fuertes, grandes y callosas de InuYasha le brindaban, mientras que InuYasha podía sentir el tacto aterciopelado de la piel femenina y toda la calidez que la azabache desprendía.

Sin dejar de bailar sus miradas conectaron: dorado y chocolate. Sendos corazones retumbaban contra el pecho de sus respectivos dueños, con violencia. Kagome cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. Apretándola más hacia sí, InuYasha intensificó su presa en torno a su cintura y, sin pensarlo más, se inclinó hacia sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso. Kagome enrolló los brazos en su cuello, correspondiendo en el acto, poniéndose de puntillas para darle más acceso a su boca. InuYasha no lo desperdició: la incitó a abrir los labios, acariciándolos con la lengua. La besó con ternura, con pasión. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes a causa de la falta de aire, se miraron unos segundos.

InuYasha se alejó de ella uno pasos, horrorizado por lo que se había atrevido a hacer—. Señorita, yo… ruego me perdone… yo…

—N-no pasa nada. —Se dio la vuelta y se agachó para recoger sus zapatos. Respiró hondo y lo miró directamente—. Nos veremos mañana. —InuYasha asintió. La acompañó hasta la puerta y su rostro ardió cuando Kagome le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca, como si le diera las buenas noches. Salió de la casita y se giró a medio camino una última vez, para sonreírle como solo ella sabía hacerlo. En cuanto desapareció en el interior de la mansión, InuYasha cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra esta.

—¿Qué he hecho?—susurró. Kagome no era para él, no estaba hecha para él. Él no era nadie para ella.

* * *

—¿Y qué os vais a poner para la fiesta de compromiso de Ayame y Kōga?

—Ayame ha dicho que quiere que sea temática, así que en cuánto nos llegue la invitación, ya sabremos a qué atenernos. —Las tres rieron. Les extrañó que cierta azabache no se uniera a sus risas, así que giraron las cabezas para mirarla. Kagome llevaba toda la tarde perdida en sus pensamientos. Apenas había probado el batido de vainilla (su favorito).

—¿Estás bien, Kagome-chan?—Saltó en su sitio del susto que se llevó.

—Ayumi-chan… Sí, sí, perdona. Me distraje un minuto.

—¿Un minuto? ¡Llevas todo el día ida!

—¿Es que te ocurre algo? ¿Estás preocupada por lo de Akitoki-kun o… —Kagome negó, dando un sorbo a su batido.

—No, no es eso… —Suspiró. Lo cierto es que estaba mosca con InuYasha. El chico no había vuelto a acercársele ni a dirigirle la palabra desde la noche de la fiesta, la noche en que se besaron. Un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar la escena: la música, el baile, el calor de su cuerpo, los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón… ¡Había sido simplemente perfecto! Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por qué la evitaba? ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba? ¿Se arrepentía de haberle dado el beso más mágico y maravilloso de toda su existencia?

De pronto, sus ojos marrón chocolate toparon con la figura alta y musculosa de InuYasha. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula. El pelinegro estaba en la acera de enfrente, a las puertas de una librería. Con él iba una chica alta de largo cabello negro.

InuYasha + una chica = cita.

No podía ser otra cosa. Se puso celosa. Dejó el vaso de batido sobre la mesa y salió corriendo hacia su bicicleta, aparcada un poco más allá junto a las de sus amigas. Salir a pasear en bici era algo que les gustaba hacer.

Se subió de un salto al sillín y pedaleó lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, mientras Yuka, Eri y Ayumi le gritaban algo que no llegó a entender. Se metió entre el tráfico sin importarle nada más que InuYasha y esa fémina que lo acompañaba. Vio como se alejaban y se inclinó sobre el manillar, pedaleando cada vez más rápido—. ¡InuYasha!—gritó. Él pareció oírla, porque se volvió, con el ceño fruncido. No obstante no debió de percatarse de su presencia, puesto que buscó unos segundos con la mirada, para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino—. ¡InuYasha!—repitió, más alto. No la oyó. Ahora sí que se enfadó—. ¡INUYASHA TAISHO, DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!—El chico frenó en seco y volvió a girarse: ahora sí que la vio. Kagome sonrió e intentó detener la bicicleta, pero un coche salido de la nada la desequilibró.

El morro del vehículo golpeó el lateral de la rueda delantera, haciendo que la bicicleta se tambaleara. Kagome gritó en cuánto su cuerpo salió despedido contra el capó del coche. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe; no obstante, por alguna razón este no llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio atrapada por un fuerte brazo que aprisionaba su cintura, y un cálido aliento rozándole la coronilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero de lo que se percató fue de la chica que acompañaba a InuYasha, de pie ante ella, con una expresión de absoluto terror en su cara. Subió la vista, encontrándose con el rostro bronceado de InuYasha; tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y el otro brazo libre haciendo fuerza sobre la carrocería del coche. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Él abrió los suyos y la miró, aliviado al comprobar que no se había hecho daño. Luego, se enfadó—. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando?! ¡Por dios, señorita! ¡Es usted una inconsciente!—La bajó al suelo con mucho cuidado, cerciorándose de que no presentaba ninguna contusión o magulladura seria.

—Lo siento… ¡lo siento, mucho InuYasha! ¡Lo siento! ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?—InuYasha sonrió, arrogante.

—Keh. Esto no es nada. No se preocupe, estoy bien… de verdad, señorita, no… no llore… —Kagome se secó las lágrimas.

—¡InuYasha!—Aquel grito femenino los hizo volverse. La chica con la que iba InuYasha se acercaba a ellos, corriendo—. ¡¿Estás bien?!—Él asintió—. Menos mal… ¡Y tú! ¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¡A poco más…

—¡Ya vale, Kikyō! Fue un accidente. La señorita no tiene la culpa. —Kagome se sintió fatal por todo lo ocurrido. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista otra vez; se quedó sin respiración al notar uno de los fuertes brazos de InuYasha rodearle la cintura, apretándola contra él—. Ya ha pasado, señorita, ya ha pasado todo. —Ella escondió el rostro en su camisa, llorando. Se había llevado un buen susto. InuYasha suspiró—. Kikyō ¿podrías dejarme tu coche? Por favor. —La chica lo miró, ceñuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo que llevar a la señorita a su casa…

—Disculpe. ¿Podría relatarnos qué es lo que pasado aquí?—Apretando con más fuerza a Kagome contra él, InuYasha le contó al policía lo que había ocurrido. Cuando al fin el agente quedó satisfecho con su explicación y la de varios testigos, les dio permiso para irse. Kagome seguía abrazada a InuYasha. Llegaron a un parking y Kikyō sacó las llaves de su coche.

—Yo os llevo. —Le lanzó a Kagome una mirada envenenada. InuYasha suspiró.

—Kikyō… —Ella refunfuñó algo y entró, sentándose en el asiento del piloto. InuYasha se puso atrás con Kagome, atándole el cinturón. Le acarició tiernamente el cabello, intentando calmarla. Kikyō arrancó y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kagome ya estaba dormida. Aquel suceso sí que debió afectarla.

—¿Por qué la llamas señorita?—InuYasha miró los ojos rasgados y oscuros de la conductora a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Es la hija de mis jefes. Así que es la señorita. —Kikyō casi da un volantazo por la impresión.

—¡No me digas que ella es Kagome Higurashi!

—Sí.

—Pensé que tendría más… glamour. —InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa.

—Kagome es Kagome. —Kikyō meneó la cabeza, enfilando la cuesta que llevaba a la mansión Higurashi.

Se notaba que esa chica era importante para su mejor amigo. Muy importante.

Kikyō detuvo el coche a la entrada de la verja e InuYasha salió, con Kagome en brazos. Se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a la caseta del guardia de seguridad—. Rikichi ¿puedes abrirnos, por favor?—El aludido dejó de lado sus crucigramas para mirarlos. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver a la señorita en brazos del jardinero.

—¡¿Pero qué…

—Está bien. Solo se ha quedado dormida. —El guarda pareció aliviarse por sus palabras. Les abrió la puerta e InuYasha ingresó en el amplio jardín. Fue a paso ligero hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior, donde se encontró a Kaede afanada en preparar la cena. A ella también casi le da un síncope en cuanto los vio.

—¡Santa madre de…

—Solo está dormida. —Kaede se acercó a ellos y acarició un par de mechones rizados y oscuros que le caían sobre la frente.

—Mi niña…

—Es-esto… Kaede… ¿debería llevarla a su habitación?

—¡Faltaría más! Venga, sube. Es la tercera puerta de la izquierda. La reconocerás enseguida. No te preocupes por los señores: la señora salió y el señor está encerrado en su despacho, al otro lado de la casa. —InuYasha asintió y subió las escaleras, procurando que nadie más del servicio los viera.

Encontró la habitación de Kagome y entró. Un delicioso aroma lo recibió. Se quedó en la puerta unos segundos, atontado. Luego vio la cama y en dos pasos ya estuvo delante del mueble. Tumbó a Kagome con mucho cuidado sobre el colchón. A ella no pareció agradarle el cambio, puesto que se removió, buscando acomodarse hacia el calor previamente perdido—. InuYasha… —Él no pudo evitar sentarse en el borde de la colcha rosada y acariciarle con cuidado la pálida mejilla.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú a mí. —InuYasha se incorporó, asustado, al ver que ella se había despertado.

—Señorita… —Kagome se sentó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Kagome. Jolín, mira que te cuesta recordarlo—rio y luego abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza en estas—. ¿Por qué me evitas?—Fue clara y directa. InuYasha tragó saliva.

—Yo… lo del otro día… no fue mi intención… yo…

—Fue el beso más maravilloso que me habían dado nunca. A mí me encantó ¿a ti no?—InuYasha pestañeó para inmediatamente desviar la vista, azorado.

—No es eso, señorita, es que… verá… usted… usted es una Higurashi y yo…

—Tú eres el único chico que me ha llegado al corazón. —InuYasha abrió la boca, mirándola absolutamente anonadado por sus palabras. ¿Acaso había… ella… ¡¿Eso era una declaración?!

—Señorita… Esto no…

—No lo digas, por favor.

—Pero…

—No es imposible. —Kagome se levantó y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, apretando la mejilla contra su pecho—. Yo sé que no. ¿Sientes algo por mí?—Los ojos femeninos lo miraron, anhelantes, brillantes. No pudo mentirle.

—Más que algo, seño- Kagome—se corrigió. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. InuYasha correspondió de buen grado.

—Entonces… disfrutemos todo lo que podamos. —InuYasha pegó su frente a la suya.

—Prométeme que no te casarás con nadie. —Kagome rio, ahora feliz.

—Y tú que vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de compromiso de Ayame-chan. —InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre y cuando no me hagas ir de pingüino.

—No, pero, prepárate. Ayame-chan suele ser muy imaginativa para sus fiestas. —Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, con las mariposas bailando en sus respectivos estómagos.

* * *

—¡Ha llegado, ha llegado!—Dando emocionados saltos, Kagome le enseñó a sus padres el sobre azul que portaba en la mano derecho.

—¿Qué ha llegado?

—La invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Ayame-chan. —Abrió el sobre y sacó la invitación. Kagome la leyó—. "Nos complace invitarles a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros hijos: Ayame Mabuchi y Kōga Takayama". —Kagome chilló de alegría. Su padre fingió molestia tapándose los oídos y su madre sonrió—. ¡Pone que será un baile de máscaras inspirado en la Europa de los siglos XVI-XVII! ¡Será fantástico!

—Vaya, esta Ayame siempre con sus ideas. —La señora Higurashi se puso las gafas y procedió a leer el contenido de la invitación—. Bueno, habrá que ir, entonces, a comprar un vestido de dichas características. —Kagome sonrió—. Y pone que hay que llevar pareja. —La sonrisa se le congeló al ver la mirada que le daban sus padres. Se puso seria.

—No pienso invitar a Akitoki.

—Kagome…

—Ni a su primo. Yo decidiré con quién quiero ir. —Y dicho esto se fue del comedor, dejando a sus progenitores con la palabra en la boca. Los señores Higurashi se miraron.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No atiende a razones…

—Tal vez… démosle tiempo. Dejemos de agobiarla. Aunque pase un año tampoco será el fin del mundo. —Su mujer asintió. Igual, era lo mejor. Darle espacio.

* * *

—¡InuYasha, mira! ¡Ha llegado! ¡Al fin!—El chico dejó la manguera en el suelo y extendió los brazos justo en el momento en que su entusiasmada novia se le tiraba encima.

—¡Kagome!—La separó inmediatamente de él. Afortunadamente, su bonito vestido no se había manchado—. Estoy perdido… Podría haber…

—Te he dicho muchas veces que tengo más vestidos. Olvídalo. Mira, mira. —InuYasha cogió la invitación y la leyó, frunciendo el ceño al instante.

—Kagome…

—¡Dijiste que ibas a venir! ¡No puedes romper tu promesa ahora!

—Pero es que…

—Estarás guapísimo. Y será un baile de máscaras. Nadie te reconocerá. Salvo yo, claro. —InuYasha suspiró, devolviéndole la ornamentada tarjeta.

—No tengo opción ¿verdad?

—Nop. Así que, como tu subjefa, te doy la tarde libre para que vengas conmigo a comprar los trajes. Le pediré a Sango-chan que nos acompañe. Es mi experta en moda. —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de coger el móvil para llamar. A los diez minutos colgó—. Listo. Vendrá a recogernos a primera hora de la tarde. —InuYasha refunfuñó algo incomprensible; Kagome lo tomó de la mano, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la callosa palma. Le encantaban las manos de InuYasha.

—Te quiero. —InuYasha clavó la vista en ella, se inclinó y la besó. Kagome abrió los labios, acariciándole al tiempo la mejilla. Sabía que esa era su "Yo también te quiero". InuYasha era pésimo en lo que a palabras se refería. Siempre balbuceaba, se enfadaba, mascullaba maldiciones y terminaba besándola o abrazándola con fuerza. Y ella no podía ser más feliz con esas bruscas pero tiernas muestras de afecto.

Tal y como habían acordado, Sango fue a recogerlos a la mansión. Kagome procuró que la castaña los esperara al inicio del camino del jardín, para que nadie viera que ella e InuYasha salían juntos. No es que se avergonzara de él, ni mucho menos, pero tenía pánico a sus padres y a lo que dirían, auténtico pánico. Peor aún: a lo que le harían a InuYasha. Conociéndolos le echarían toda la culpa a él y lo despedirían o algo peor. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

—¡Hola, Sango-chan!

—¡Hola, Kagome-chan! ¿Es este tu chico misterioso?—Sango se giró en el asiento para mirarlo, Kagome le sonrió desde el lugar del copiloto, como dándole a entender que estuviese tranquilo—. ¡Uao, nena! ¡Lo has escogido bien!

—¡Sango-chan!—Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron rojas. Le sonrió avergonzada a InuYasha por el comportamiento de Sango.

—Bueno, necesitáis unos trajes para la fiesta de Ayame ¿no? Vamos allá. —Sango arrancó y fueron hasta el centro de la ciudad, justo a la calle donde se encontraban las tiendas de las mejores marcas. InuYasha se sintió incómodo caminando entre esa gente cuya máxima preocupación era saber el catálogo de la temporada siguiente. Sintió una pequeña y cálida mano sobre la suya y se relajó. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura a su novia, acercándola a él—. ¿Adónde nos llevas, Sango-chan?

—A la mejor tienda de disfraces de la ciudad. Tienen de todo, incluido trajes de época europeos. Os va a encantar. —InuYasha hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Dudaba mucho que le fuera a _encantar_.

Entraron en un edificio cuyas puertas estaban ribeteadas de dorado en los bordes. InuYasha se preguntó si sería oro de verdad o solo pintura. Varias personas que allí había se giraron a mirarlos, básicamente demoraban su mirar en él. Intuía que sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta descolorida no pegaban mucho allí dentro—. Bienvenidos ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?—Una dependienta fue a su encuentro. Sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en el chico, con disgusto. Kagome lo notó, así como había notado las previas miradas sobre su novio. Alzó el mentón y se pegó más a InuYasha.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi. —Al punto, todos los clientes y vendedores giraron sus cuellos, retorciendo sus cuerpos. Kagome lo había dicho alto y claro. Si iban a tratar tan mal a su pareja, entonces era hora de sacar la artillería pesada—. Y estamos buscando unos trajes de época, como de la Europa del Renacimiento o el Barroco. —La dependienta tragó duro, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata al tratarlos tan fríamente de buenas a primeras.

—Claro, por supuesto, señorita Higurashi, si tiene la bondad de seguirme. —Sango dejó salir una risotada y alzó las cejas, sonriente, mirando a InuYasha y señalando con el pulgar para su amiga. "No hay quien la pare" susurró para que solo él pudiera oírla. InuYasha miró la delgada espalda de la azabache y sonrió.

Dos horas después ya no sonreía tanto. ¡Se habían probado no sé cuántos trajes y vestidos y Kagome y Sango aún no se decidían! A él le bastó con probarse unos cuatro, y eso porque su novia y la mejor amiga de la misma se habían empeñado. Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir—. ¿Qué te parece este, InuYasha?—Suspiró, mirando el enésimo vestido que las chicas se probaban. Lo cierto es que a él le daba igual, Kagome podría ponerse un saco y para él seguiría siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—No sé, Kagome. Te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de moda.

—¿Pero estoy guapa? ¿Me sienta bien?

—Todos te sientan de maravilla ¿podrías decidirte por uno, por favor?—Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, observando en el espejo el vestido entallado azul turquesa de mangas acampanadas y escote redondo. No le convencía.

—No sé… —La dependienta llegó justo en ese preciso momento, con un par más de vestidos. InuYasha bufó, observando cómo ambas chicas volvían a meterse en el probador.

Cuando volvieron a salir, a InuYasha se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver a su chica. A esta se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa al ver su reacción: ese era el indicado—. ¿T-te gusta?

—Estás… vaya, increíble. —Kagome amasó la falda del vestido, feliz. Era un vestido color champán, manga francesa y escote cuadrado, con bordados a lo largo de todo el vestido. Era ajustado en el pecho y en la cintura, sujetando su abdomen y haciendo el efecto de un corsé—. Tú también, Sango. —Sango rio.

—Céntrate en ella, está para comérsela.

—Tú también estás muy guapa, Sango-chan. —Sango se sonrojó: ella llevaba un vestido verde lima de manga corta, con una falda menos pomposa que la de Kagome y unos lazos al frente—. Vale, ya estamos, entonces. —InuYasha respiró, aliviado de que la tortura hubiese acabado. Ahora solo les quedaban las máscaras y un par de sombrillas para las damas.

Se inclinaron por unas máscaras estilo carnaval veneciano que enamoraron a las dos mujeres, y las sombrillas fue coser y cantar: unas blancas. Quiso pagar él su parte, no era rico pero tenía sus ahorros, no obstante Kagome se lo impidió. Él iba a protestar, pero ella lo calló con un beso. Esa chica tenía el poder de controlarlo. Era peligrosa, pero todavía así la quería, la quería a morir.

Regresaron a la mansión Higurashi. Kagome acompañó a InuYasha hasta la casita de la piscina donde vivía y lo despidió con otro beso. InuYasha la abrazó fuerte y gruñó, profundizando el beso. Kagome sonrió contra sus labios—. Nos vemos mañana. Acuérdate que la fiesta es a las ocho. —InuYasha asintió.

—No lo olvidaré. —Kagome se metió en la casa, chillando alegre a Kaede que ya tenía su vestido. Su madre le salió al paso al oír su voz.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ya tienes el vestido?

—¡Sí! Te va a encantar. —Abrió la funda y le mostró el traje.

—¡Es precioso! Seguro que estarás preciosa con él puesto. —Kagome sonrió, volviendo a cerrar la cremallera—. Cielo, no quisiera presionarte, pero lo de llevar pareja…

—Ya he invitado a alguien—la interrumpió Kagome. Su madre pestañeó.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Kagome! ¿Y quién es el chico misterioso?

—Ya lo verás. —No pensaba lanzar a InuYasha a los tiburones para que lo despellejaran vivo.

Fue hasta su habitación para guardar el vestido cuidadosamente en su armario. Luego se acercó a la ventana, viendo a su novio regar las flores del jardín. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro. Agarró un libro y se sentó en el sillón cerca del cristal. Aún tenía un par de horas antes de que la llamaran para cenar.

* * *

—¡Estás divina!—Kagome dio una vuelta, haciendo que la falda de su disfraz ondeara. Su madre aplaudió entusiasmada y su padre le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara. Sonriendo, feliz, Kagome salió hacia el coche, donde el chófer ya los esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Kagome y su madre se pusieron atrás mientras su padre se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Y tu cita, cariño?—preguntó su progenitor como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Nos veremos allí directamente—contestó la azabache, colocando la tela de la falda de su vestido para que no se arrugara. Le había pedido a Sango que fuera a recoger a InuYasha.

Llegaron a la mansión Takayama y se bajaron del coche. Los tres se pusieron sus respectivas máscaras y se dirigieron a la entrada. Kagome observó fascinada toda la decoración de la fachada y las ventanas. Entraron después de ser anunciados y el deslumbrante salón ricamente decorado la hizo llevarse las manos a la boca. Ayame se había superado.

Buscó la pelirroja melena de su amiga, y se le tiró encima en cuánto la divisó—. El dinero o la vida. —Ayame soltó un gritito de sorpresa para luego echarse a reír.

—¡Me alegro de que hayas venido, Kagome!—Como era más bajita que ella, Ayame solo acertó a abrazarla por la cintura—. ¡Estás preciosa! ¿Y tu acompañante? ¡Especifiqué claramente…

—Lo sé, tranquila. Viene con Sango-chan. Por cierto: enhorabuena. —La pelirroja se sonrojó para acto seguido sonreír, enamorada. Extendió una mano, mostrando un ostentoso rubí que destellaba con las luces del salón—. ¡Dios mío, Ayame-chan! ¡Es el anillo de la familia de Kōga-kun!

—¡Lo sé! ¿A qué es increíble? Cuándo me pidió matrimonio _de verdad_ no cabía en mí de contento. ¡Soy tan feliz!—Kagome sonrió. Entonces sintió un toque en el hombro y se volvió.

Su corazón aceleró a mil por hora al ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban bajo una máscara blanca—. Señorita, no he podido dejar de fijarme en que es usted la cosa más bonita de este salón. ¿Me concede el honor de este baile?—El rostro de Kagome ardió, tendiéndole la mano al hombre. Ayame observaba la escena con las manos tapándose la boca. Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se perdió en busca de s prometido, mientras Kagome se abrigaba en ese pecho masculino que amaba.

—Gracias por venir. —InuYasha se encogió de hombros, guiándola a la pista de baile. Empezaron a moverse al compás de la música, tal y como aquella vez en la casa de la piscina, los corazones latiendo con violencia contra sus cajas torácicas. Justo InuYasha se acababa de inclinar para rozarle gentilmente los rosados labios, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Kagome!—Abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con molestia por culpa de tan inoportuna interrupción. Se volvió, pero sin separarse un ápice de InuYasha. Es más: pegó la espalda a su pecho y lo obligó a rodearla con sus brazos desde atrás, dejando que las manos grandes y cálidas descansaran sobre su estómago—. ¡Sabía que eras tú! Esa melena tuya es inconfundible.

—Bien por ti, Hōjō-kun. ¿Qué quieres? Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada. —El aludido enarcó una ceja, posando sus ojos en InuYasha, quién a su vez lo observaba con altanería y arrogancia. Kagome era suya, y que nadie se dignase a decir lo contrario porque lo molería a golpes.

—¿Quién es… tu amigo?

—No es mi amigo—Kagome rio divertida al ver la expresión desconcertada del castaño—. Si nos disculpas… —Empezó a caminar, todavía con InuYasha abrazándola por la espalda, hasta unas sillas vacías a un lado del salón. Hizo sentarse al pelinegro para luego acomodarse ella sobre sus piernas, sentada.

—Kagome…

—No digas nada. Hōjō es idiota y su primo más. Yo… solo quiero estar contigo, te he escogido a ti. —InuYasha creyó que su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad. Nunca nadie le había mostrado tanto amor y cariño en su vida.

De lo que no se percató nuestra pareja protagonista, fue de las indiscretas miradas que más de uno les lanzó: los hombres miraban con envidia para InuYasha por tener el beneplácito de Kagome para poder acercársele tanto, y las mujeres se comían con la mirada al pelinegro.

—Su hija se ha lucido hoy. —Naomi sonrió a una de sus amigas, sentada al otro lado del salón, abanicándose.

—¿Quién es el apuesto joven que la acompaña?—Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Por qué su hija le ponía tanto misterio al asunto? Miedo le daba saberlo.

—Discúlpenme, señoras ¿me permiten robarles a mi esposa unos minutos?—Las féminas asintieron y Naomi se levantó, sujetando la falda de su vestido con una mano para que no se manchara.

—He visto a nuestra hija acompañada. Sinceramente, creí que era un farol. —Su mujer le propinó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

—Yo también lo creía pero ya lo ves, ahí la tienes. —Señaló con su abanico cerrado para la pareja, que ahora reía, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El matrimonio suspiró.

—Es una cabezota. Si tan solo… —Unos golpecitos al micrófono callaron las animadas conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en el salón.

El padre de Kōga pidió la atención de todos los presentes. Anunció con orgullo y emoción contenida la próxima unión de su hijo y Ayame. Los felices prometidos hicieron su aparición, cogidos de la cintura. Kagome no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan. Estaba realmente contenta por su amiga. Miró para InuYasha, quién enarcó una ceja al ver su mirada brillante—. ¿Qué?—Kagome negó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. InuYasha le apretó aún más la pequeña cintura.

Dieron las doce y, cuál cenicienta, Kagome creyó oportuno marcharse. Buscó a sus padres para decirles que ella y su acompañante ya se marchaban—. ¡Kagome!—Se giró ante el llamado y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—¡Kōga-kun! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti y Ayame!—El chico sonrió, algo ruborizado.

—Gracias. Nunca pensé que tras toda esa hiperactividad se escondiera una chica tan maravillosa. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Me abriste los ojos. —Kagome soltó una risita.

—Sí, bueno, estaba harta de que me persiguieras a todas horas gritándome tu amor. —Kōga dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

—Perdón por eso. Oye, no he podido dejar de fijarme en tu acompañante.

—Kōga-kun… —Él levantó las manos, a modo de defensa.

—No voy a criticarte ni nada, es solo que se nota que no encaja aquí. No es de los nuestros ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que lo hace especial. —Kagome giró la cabeza con una suave sonrisa, buscando a InuYasha. Se tensó al verlo en compañía de Akitoki y el pesado de su primo—. Discúlpame. —Kōga suspiró, rascándose la nuca. Estaba feliz por su amiga pero a la vez preocupada. Los ricos podían llegar a ser verdaderamente odiosos.

—No eres de aquí. —InuYasha se volvió y alzó las cejas al ver a dos niñatos frente a él.

—¿Perdón?

—Kagome tendría que haber venido con uno de nosotros. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Tienes manos de obrero. No eres de los nuestros. —InuYasha apretó tanto el vaso que tenía en la mano que a poco más lo rompe. Contuvo las ganas de estamparle el puño en toda la cara a ese niño de papá.

—¿Y qué? Ella ha venido conmigo, _está_ conmigo. —Akitoki y el otro muchacho castaño fruncieron el entrecejo.

—No durará mucho. Tarde o temprano Kagome tendrá que hacer frente a sus deberes y obligaciones y se casará con uno de nosotros, y tú no serás más que un rostro olvidado. —Akitoki estaba furioso. No solo Kagome había ignorado cada uno de sus esfuerzos, sino que parecía no querer saber nada de él. ¿Por qué? Eran de la misma clase social, podría beneficiarse mucho si se casaban, él cuidaría de ella y haría que lo amase, él ya lo hacía. Estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome podría llegar a enamorarse de él.

InuYasha apretó la mandíbula. Las uñas se le clavaron en la piel de la palma de tan fuerte que apretaba el puño. Maldito crío. Iba a matarlo. Pero una mano pequeña y cálida se entrelazó con la suya, calmándolo en el acto—. Kagome…

—Hola, Hōjō-kun—saludó Kagome, en tono frío—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Solo me preguntaba qué hacías con este muerto de hambre. —No lo vio venir. En menos de un segundo Akitoki se tocaba la mejilla, enrojecida a causa de un fuerte golpe. Se giró, sorprendido. A su lado, su primo estaba en shock, mirando sin dar crédito a sus ojos la mano todavía elevada en el aire de la azabache.

—¡Retira eso!—chilló ella, realmente furiosa—. ¡Retíralo!—Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero InuYasha tomó su muñeca a tiempo, impidiéndoselo—. ¡Suéltame, InuYasha! ¡Retíralo, Akitoki! ¡He dicho que…

—¡Basta, Kagome! Por favor. —La chica lo miró, perdiéndose al instante en sus preocupados ojos dorados. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de todas las miradas del salón. Bajó la mano, escondiendo su mirada, totalmente avergonzada por su comportamiento. Salió casi corriendo de allí, directa al jardín delantero de la mansión Takayama.

InuYasha la siguió segundos después—. Kagome—llamó, en tono suave. Se le partió el corazón al ver sus preciosos ojos chocolates rojos, hinchados y llenos de gruesas lágrimas. La abrazó, fuerte. Ella sollozó—. Ya está, ya pasó. No ha sido para tanto.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡No voy a permitir que te insulten!—InuYasha suspiró, sobando su cabeza con delicadeza y ternura—. Solo… vámonos. —Él asintió. Fueron hacia la entrada y Kagome le pidió a uno de los criados que les llamase un taxi, no se llevarían el coche, sino sus padres no tendrían en qué volver.

Pasaron todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión Higurashi en silencio, ya sin sus máscaras. InuYasha nunca se había sentido tan lejos de Kagome. Aquel niño idiota tenía razón: él no era para Kagome. Tal vez… lo mejor sería cortar con ella. Quzás Kagome se marcharía de vacaciones con sus amigas o algo así para no tener que verlo todos los días y la distancia les sentaría bien a ambos. Los haría olvidar.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga. Jamás podría olvidar a Kagome, a la señorita, a la única persona, aparte de su madre, que le había mostrado amor, cariño y respeto.

Bajaron del taxi, esperó a que Kagome pagase y juntos, cogidos fuertemente de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa de la piscina. Una vez en la puerta de la misma InuYasha respiró hondo, volviéndose a mirarla. Abrió la boca, para decirle aquello que había estado pensando durante todo el trayecto. Pero los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello y su pequeño cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Las lágrimas mojando la chaqueta de su ridículo disfraz—. Kag-

—No digas nada. Sé lo que vas a decir, y no quiero oírlo. Tú lo eres todo para mí ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! Eres la única persona que se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme, de llegar hasta mi corazón por quién soy. —A InuYasha le destrozó el alma oírla hablar de esa manera. La abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza desmedida. Él también estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tú eres la señorita, y yo solo soy un simple jardinero, un empleado más. Sabíamos que esto… —Kagome negó, sin separarse de su pecho.

—No es verdad, las cosas no…

—Las cosas sí son así. Yo… —Kagome lo acalló con un beso, beso que la misma muchacha se encargó de volverlo apasionado. InuYasha jadeó y la empujó hasta acorralarla entre la puerta y él. Las mejillas húmedas de Kagome contra las suyas. La miró intensamente cuando se separaron. Fue Kagome la que deslizó la mano hasta abrir la puerta y tiró de él para meterlo dentro, cerrando luego tras ellos. InuYasha pestañeó—. Kagome…

—Por favor, no digas nada. Tan solo… víveme sin miedo ahora. —InuYasha tragó saliva al verla pasar sus manos por su chaqueta, sacándosela de forma lenta por sus brazos, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. InuYasha le acarició el rostro con cuidado, el cuello, hasta dar con la cremallera del vestido. La cara de Kagome ardió, pero ella también empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno—. Víveme sin vergüenza ahora. —InuYasha cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su dulce voz. Bajó la cremallera del disfraz de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron con suma delicadeza la sedosa piel de su espalda. Kagome dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, con algo de timidez, dejó caer el vestido, quedando tan solo en ropa interior y con unos tacones puestos.

Los ojos de InuYasha brillaron con la anticipación. Kagome se acercó a él y le quitó la camisa sin más demora. InuYasha se deshizo de los zapatos mientras le acariciaba los brazos con mimo, deleitándose con la sensación—. Eres… única. —Kagome sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y besándolo con todo el amor que sentía hacia él—. Kagome… —Ella lo tomó de las bronceadas mejillas y pegó sus frentes.

—No me importa que todo el maldito mundo esté en contra. Solo siénteme, siente lo que llevo dentro—puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho izquierdo, donde le latía con violencia el corazón—. Tú has abierto en mí la fantasía, InuYasha, me has permitido soñar con dicha y felicidad. Así que, por favor… víveme. —El chico la besó, gruñendo por el contacto, pegándola contra sí.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la habitación, dejándola caer sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. Le quitó los molestos tacones y se puso sobre el cuerpo femenino, observándola desde arriba. No tardó en bajar el rostro para empezar a besar y mordisquear su cuello. Kagome suspiró. Una de las manos de InuYasha se encontraba sobre su costado, cálida y gentil. Dejó que él la despojara de su ropa interior. Primero el sujetador, deslizando las tiras por sus hombros al tiempo que le daba tiernos besos por toda su blanca piel. Rio al ver como se peleaba con el broche, pero finalmente logró abrirlo, retirando la prenda.

Luego bajó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo pedazo de piel que aparecía ante él. Sus dedos se apropiaron del borde de sus bragas y las bajó, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con sus cremosas piernas.

Kagome estaba simplemente perdida en un mar de sensaciones. No deseaba otra cosa que sentir a InuYasha. Estar con él le daba una tremenda paz y tranquilidad. Gimió cuando él rozó uno de sus pechos, incitándola a arquearse contra él. InuYasha la miró desde arriba, admirando aquel cuerpo que le estaba siendo entregado—. Eres hermosa, preciosa—dijo, con voz ronca. Kagome enrojeció. InuYasha la besó, lenta y profundamente. Quería que su primera vez con ella fuese especial porque ¡dios santo! La amaba, la amaba como sabía que no iba a volver a amar nunca a nadie. Hundió la cara en el valle entre sus senos, dejando salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora. Kagome lo abrazó, encajando sus dedos en los huecos que formaban sus omóplatos, incitando a sus cuerpos a fundirse—. Te amo. —Al pelinegro se le cortó la respiración. Quiso llorar, pero solo acertó a apretar más fuerte el agarre que mantenía en su cadera. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que responder a tanto amor que ella le estaba brindando.

—Yo también te amo, Kagome. —La azabache quiso volver a llorar. Cerró los ojos al sentir a InuYasha deshacerse de sus pantalones y su propia ropa interior. Luego se dedicaron a reconocerse el uno al otro, tanto con sus manos como con sus bocas. Cada uno perdido en la piel y el tacto del otro.

Cuando parecieron saciados, se miraron a los ojos. Kagome tembló al sentir como él le abría las piernas y se colaba entre ellas. Había llegado el momento, se harían uno—. InuYasha yo…

—Lo sé. Te cuidaré. —Kagome asintió y se dejó guiar por él. Hizo una mueca al sentirlo adentrarse poco a poco en su interior. InuYasha gruñó por el placer de sentirse acogido por el interior de su novia. Cerró los ojos y de un fuerte empujón terminó de introducirse en ella. Kagome se aferró a su cuello, sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad ir pasando poco a poco. En cuanto ya no sentía más que una ligera molestia, ella misma lo incitó a moverse, levantando sus caderas.

Y así comenzaron a moverse en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Tocaron el cielo juntos, y ambos podían jurar que había sido lo más maravilloso que habían sentido nunca.

InuYasha se echó a un lado, puso a Kagome sobre su pecho, el cuál subía y bajaba, intentando normalizar la respiración. Abrió la cama y la metió dentro, acomodándose luego él también, a su lado. Vio una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la colcha y la miró, angustiado. Kagome sonrió, paseando sus manos por la larga melena negra de su novio—. Estoy bien. No ha sido tan traumático como lo pintan. —InuYasha la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura.

Así, se quedaron dormidos. En ese momento tan solo importaban ellos.

* * *

—Kaede ¿has visto a Kagome?—La vieja cocinera terminó de servirle el café a la señora y negó.

—No, señora. Creo que ya se ha levantado, pero…

—¿Sabes si ha dormido en su habitación?—Kaede tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—Está claro que no. —El señor Higurashi entró en el comedor, sentándose en su sitio habitual a la cabecera de la mesa—. Mii me ha dicho que cuando ha ido a hacer la cama esta estaba impoluta. —Kaede se retiró de la estancia, viendo venir una ola de ira de sus jefes.

—¡No puede haber sido tan estúpida!

—¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser?

—A lo mejor… a lo mejor se fue a casa de Sango.

—Ya he llamado al señor Uesugi y me ha dicho que Kagome no ha ido para nada por su casa. Puede que no sea un hombre del todo cabal, pero no es un mentiroso.

—¿Y las chicas? ¿Y si está en casa de alguna? Yuka, Eri y Ayumi…

—Lo dudo—gruñó su marido—. De ser así nos habrían avisado. Son buenas familias. —Naomi se tapó la cara con las manos—. Debe de haber pasado la noche con su… amigo.

—¿Has comprobado si está con Ayame?

—No se quedaría allí, Kagome no interrumpiría un momento familiar. —Ambos se mordieron el labio inferior a la vez.

—Entonces…

—Nuestra hija ha pasado la noche con un chico. Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. —Naomi sollozó. ¿Con qué cara iba a aparecer ante los Hōjō ahora? Noticias como esa volaban.

* * *

InuYasha entró en la cocina de la casa principal con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Había dejado a Kagome plácidamente dormida sobre su cama. Él se levantó a su hora habitual para trabajar. Ya llevaba un par de horas a ello. Ahora debían ser más o menos las diez de la mañana y había ido a por algo para desayunar.

Cogió un par de tazas poniéndolas sobre una bandeja. Echó café caliente en las dos y preparó cuatro tostadas con mantequilla. Cogió también un par de magdalenas de la despensa, una servilleta, azúcar y dos cucharas. Puso con mucho cuidado una rosa que previamente había cortado del jardín sobre la bandeja, junto con una jarra de zumo y vasos. Sonrió y estaba a punto de coger todo para ir a despertar a su novia cuando vio entrar a Kaede azotando la puerta de la cocina.

La anciana cocinera parpadeó al verlo. Se puso en dos zancadas frente a él y le largó una colleja—. ¡Burro!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, momia?!

—¡Más respeto, niño! Escúchame: los señores saben que la señorita no ha pasado la noche en su cuarto. Está contigo ¿no?—InuYasha se puso nervioso.

—Q-qué va. No he visto a la señorita.

—Ya. —Kaede miró por encima de su hombro para la bandeja de desayuno que con tanto mimo había preparado el chico. Bufó—. Seré vieja, InuYasha, pero no idiota. ¿Te crees que nadie se había dado cuenta? Erais demasiado obvios, solo que los señores son como son y no ven más allá de sus narices salvo lo que les interesa. —El chico tragó saliva.

—Kaede…

—Solo dile que vuelva a casa cuánto antes. Eso calmará los ánimos por el momento. —InuYasha asintió y se apresuró a regresar a la casa de la piscina, con la bandeja oscilando sobre sus temblorosas manos.

Cuando ingresó en la pequeña vivienda, Kagome estaba de pie en el pasillo, vestida con una de sus camisetas, despeinada. Al parecer, estaba buscándolo. Una genuina sonrisa se extendió por su pálido rostro al verlo—. ¡InuYasha!—El chico dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita para recibirla entre sus brazos. A Kagome le extrañó la dureza de su abrazo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Tus padres saben que no has dormido en la mansión. —Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué?

—¡¿Cómo que y qué?! ¡Kagome-

—No me importa. Estoy bien contigo. —InuYasha se masajeó el puente de la nariz, viéndola sentarse en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas. La vio sonreír como una niña al ver la rosa, la cual cogió para llevarla a su nariz y olerla.

—Es preciosa, InuYasha. Gracias. —El pelinegro se sonrojó y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

—No tanto como tú—murmuró. A Kagome se le derritió el corazón y se levantó para darle un beso—. Escucha—empezó él, cuando se separaron—, desayuna y vuelve a casa. No creo que quieras tener a tus padres enfadados para toda la vida. —Kagome suspiró. Tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus padres.

—Vale. —Desayunó tal y como él le pidió, en su compañía. Luego cogió su ropa y, así como estaba, lo besó para despedirse y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa. Consiguió llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie la viera. Una vez allí cerró con pestillo y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Se secó el cabello, se vistió con unos shorts Denim y una camiseta de tiras rosa de Quicksilver. Al salir del cuarto de baño vio algo de lo que no se había percatado antes: sobre la mesilla de noche había un sobre. Se sentó en la cama y lo cogió. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el remitente. Lo abrió, con ansias, desdoblando la carta. La leyó con el corazón en un puño y chilló. Se tapó la boca, esperando que nadie la hubiese oído. Volvió a leerla y rio, feliz. Se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y anduvo hacia la puerta.

Salió de su habitación, descalza, cerciorándose de que nadie la veía. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Se encerraría en la biblioteca lo que quedaba de mañana. Allí sus padres no entraban, la habían hecho construir para ella cuando cumplió diez años, fue el único regalo de cumpleaños que realmente le gustó.

No había dado ni dos pasos en dirección a dicha estancia cuando la voz de su padre la hizo detenerse—. Kagome. —Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y se volvió.

—Papá, buenos días. —Sonrió de forma forzada.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Aquí no, querido. —Naomi llegó junto a su marido e hija y les indicó por gestos que la siguieran. Se dirigieron al despacho del señor Higurashi. Este cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez hubieron entrado los tres—. Hija…

—¿Dónde has estado?—Volvió a cuestionar él—. Y ponte unos zapatos. —Kagome rodó los ojos.

—Por ahí—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus padres se miraron.

—¿Sabes el bochorno que nos hiciste pasar ayer? ¡Los Hōjō estaban realmente enfadados! ¿Por qué abofeteaste a Akitoki-kun? Es un buen chico.

—¡¿Buen chico?! ¡Se portó cómo un cabrón con… con el chico que me acompañaba! Era lo menos que se merecía—escupió con desprecio.

—¡Más respeto, jovencita! Es tu futuro prometido.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya os he dicho que…

—¿Es por el chico que iba contigo ayer, no? ¿Quién es? ¿Has estado con él, verdad? ¡¿Has pasado la noche con él?! ¡Responde!—Kagome se encogió en el asiento ante el grito de su padre. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero no se dejó intimidar.

—Y si es así ¿qué?—dijo, alzando el mentón con orgullo. Su madre se cubrió la boca, horrorizada. Su padre torció el gesto con un rictus de desprecio.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica? ¡Podrías estar ahora mismo embarazada! ¡Y tu prometido…

—¡No es mi prometido!—Kagome se levantó de un salto de su sitio—. ¡Fuisteis vosotros los que decidieron eso, no yo! ¡¿Y qué más da si estuve con un chico?! ¡Es perfectamente normal hoy en día tener relaciones antes del matrimonio! ¡Y no es vuestro asunto!

—¡Eres nuestra hija! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—sollozó su madre.

—Dime quién es ese chico.

—¿Para que lo amenaces y se lo hagas pasar mal? ¿Para que le arruines la vida? ¡No!

—Cariño… solo queremos lo mejor para ti…

—¡Mentira! ¡Solo queréis lo mejor para vosotros!—Kagome se pasó las manos por el pelo, exaltada—. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar alguna vez en lo que yo quería? ¿En si quería ir a ese internado? ¿En si quería estudiar ADE? ¿En si quería ser la prometida de Hōjō? ¡Nunca!—Sus padres la miraron, extrañados.

—Kagome… somos tus padres y…

—¡Eso no os da derecho a organizarme la vida! ¡Yo solo quiero ser feliz! ¡Y ese chico me hace feliz! ¡¿Y sabéis qué otra cosa me haría feliz?! ¡Estudiar arte y diseño gráfico! ¡Pero eso a vosotros os da igual! ¡Tan solo os preocupa los millones que podáis perder si yo no me caso con Akitoki!—El señor Higurashi clavó la mirada en su hija. Parecía terriblemente consternado.

—Kagome… por favor… escú-

—¡No, madre! ¡Llevo escuchándoos estos dieciocho años! ¡¿Y sabéis qué?! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Hasta el culo!—Su madre chilló al oír semejante grosería salir de la boca de su hija—. ¡Así que si no podéis aceptarme tal y como soy, ahí os quedáis! ¡Me largo!—Salió del despacho dando un portazo, atravesó el vestíbulo a gran velocidad y salió de la mansión. Cogió su bicicleta de uno de los garajes y pedaleó hasta la entrada. El guardia le abrió la verja al verla y Kagome salió disparada.

Iría a ver a Sango. Era la única que la entendía.

* * *

InuYasha timbró repetidamente en casa de los Uesugi. Sango fue quién le abrió la puerta—. Está en la sala. —InuYasha echó a correr hacia allí. Kagome estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Pero todo ello desapareció al verlo

—¡InuYasha!—Se tiró a sus brazos, refugiándose en su pecho. Él le acarició el pelo, tranquilizándola.

—Kaede está muy preocupada. —Kagome hizo una mueca sin salir de su escondite.

—No voy a volver. —InuYasha suspiró.

—Kagome…

—No, no, y no. Sango lleva intentando convencerme toda la mañana. No voy a ceder. —InuYasha miró para Sango, quién se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí, Kagome. Papá estará más que feliz de acogerte y Kohaku te adora pero… ¿de verdad quieres irte así por las buenas de tu casa? ¿Y qué pasa con la universidad?—Kagome se separó de InuYasha.

—¡Casi lo olvido!—Llevó la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacando el pulcro sobre blanco doblado—. Toma. Son buenas noticias. —InuYasha frunció el ceño, tomando el sobre. Kagome lo abrió y le mostró su contenido.

Casi se desmaya. Aquello… aquello no… ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡Era imposible!

Miró a su novia, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Yo no he…

—Lo sé. Me tomé la libertad de pedirla yo por ti. Una vez que supe tus datos fue pan comido. Luego solo tuve que hacer un par de llamadas. ¿A qué es genial?—InuYasha tuvo que sentarse.

—Kagome… esto no…

—Te lo mereces, así que no lo rechaces, por favor. Hay mucha gente becada que sí que no se lo merece.

—¡Pero estamos hablando de la Tōdai! ¡No sé si…

—¡Claro que sí que podrás! ¡Yo confío en ti, InuYasha! Yo tomaré el examen para la facultad de Artes en septiembre. Créeme que lo pasaré. Tengo dinero de sobra en mi cuenta para pagarme los estudios y la estancia fuera. Y no, papá y mamá no podrán decir nada al respecto, di orden al banco de que los sacaran de ser co-propietarios de mi cuenta. Soy mayor de edad y puedo disponer de mi dinero como yo quiera. Ellos mismos me lo cedieron gustosos. —InuYasha cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. ¿Aquello era un sueño? Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, sentía que podía volver a tener esperanza de un buen futuro, uno de provecho.

Observó la radiante sonrisa de su chica y la abrazó sin previo aviso, con desesperación. La emoción le había formado un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Kagome se aferró a su camiseta—. Gracias… —Kagome sonrió, besándolo.

—Solo quiero estar contigo. Te amo. —InuYasha fue esta vez quién la besó.

—Yo también a ti. No sabes cuánto. —Se cogieron de la mano y se sonrieron, felices.

Los estereotipos y los miedos quedaron atrás. Ahora solo existían ellos.

Y el futuro que les esperaba por delante.

**Fin The gardener**

**Asfgashdasfgashd Es el oneshot más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. No sé si me habré pasado... (Inner: ¿habréis sido capaces de leer todo?), yo cuento con que... ¿sí? (Inner: ilusa), u.u.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que os paséis por el foro ¡Siéntate! para que veáis la cantidad de retos que tiene para ofrecer. ¡Hay muchos! ¡Para todos los gustos! ¡Animaos!**

**Y si os ha (dis)gustado dejadme un review acompañado de brownies y mousse de chocolate.**

**Oh, y espero haber cumplido las expectativas de mi retadora. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
